


Swords and Shields

by danny_boy



Series: Holy War [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_boy/pseuds/danny_boy
Summary: Jim Moriarty has one weakness and it just so happens to be the brilliant Sherlock Holmes... It seems to be the only thing that he and John Watson have in common.But at what cost?





	Swords and Shields

Deep in the heart of a home of brick and stone, hidden behind curtains of blankness and walls of bone, there was a man.

A man with raven hair and ocean eyes, a head of whit and tongue of lies. In an old leather thone with a musical sword, he sat.

Troubled as he was, he kept himself quiet, as across from him sat one of the Knights, back from fighting a great war and near the mantle stood one of the King's horses.

Their Kingdom was decently sized but their castle was small. Two bedrooms and a kitchen big enough for the both of them, the centre of their operation. Inside these 6 little walls, they had a home, and they had a life.

It was a messy life. Murders and stalkings and explosions and the like plagued their existences at every turn it seemed, but nothing in the world could be worse than he.

Moriarty.

The man of another Kingdom, the ruler, the King. He ruled with an iron fist and none got past him.

None other than our very own raven-haired hero, the great and powerful Sherlock Holmes.

With his blond-headed companion by his side, and the taxi's of London as their steed, they march on to face Moriarty.

But will they succeed?


End file.
